A new chance for love
by Moonlittear
Summary: Serena is in Harry's world now. So what mahem will they wreck, or will romance blossom? I have he couples. RonocPansy, HarryocGinny, HermoineocDraco, and SerenaocGreoge
1. Default Chapter

kurasgurl- Hey guys!! heres a new story sorry for the wait on The Wanting Curse but I am in a writers block for that one and this one just poped in my head.

disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon, just the plot and my ideas.

chapter 1.To Hogwarts I go!

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "HAHAHA forget it Sailor Moon. You may be the reincarnation of the Hime but you will never defeat me! HAHAHAHA"

'I can't give up. I won't give up.Mina.Ray.Lita.Amy.Hotaru.Amara.Michelle.Trista. They are all counting on me to defeat chaos.I will not let their sacrifice go in vain'!'

Suddenly Serena is engulfed in a bright light. When it died down it was no longer Sailor Moon.It was the great Cosmos."HAHA NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!  
You are only a legend!!" "Am I or do you not want to beleiveyour death is near?" "GGGRRRR.YOU WILL DIE" HE went to attack her but in a blink of an eye she was gone.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?" "Right here ugly" " Honey Moon Therapy KISS!!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO "

'Now what do I do?' "Princess." "Trista?" "Princess you must now go find your true love. He is in another demension.There you will remain for the rest of your days."

"Trista I don't understand? I thought Darien was my true love?" "No he was just a crush. Now you need to go my power is fading." Just then a portal opened."Go princess."

She then nodded and walked into the portal." I hope you will be happy Princess Serenity."

kurasgurl- Hey so what do you think? Well I don't know who will be paired with her soooo here are the choices. You can vote on it.

Lee

Fred

Gorege

Harry

Draco

Please vot vote vote!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. 2 Who is she

kurasgurl: hey sorry for not updating earlier. I could not think of anything to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2. Who is she?

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." " What the heck is that?" asked Ron. " I don't know Ron." said Hermione. BBBOOOOOMMMMMM. Now everyone was

gathered around to see what was going on. " Out of the way." The voice of the headmaster reatched their ears. "Everyone to their common rooms now!"

In the common room

"Who do you suppose that is Harry?" asked Hermione. "I don't know, but I am going to find out."

kurasgurl: So what do you think? The poles are still open. Please RR. See Ya. I am not updating till I reach 10 Reveiws.


	3. 3 Hello and the sorting

kurasgurl: Hello finally reached 10 no wait 11 reveiws( jumps up and down HORAYYYYYYY).

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon or Harry Potter, but wish to.

Heres the poles

Harry- 4

Draco- 4

Lee- 0

Fred- 0

Gorege- 0

Chapter 3. Hello and the Sorting

"Harry where are you going?" asked a rather curaious Hermione. " To see who that was." " Not without us ya don't mate." Ron said. So with that they went on their

way to the hospital wing.

In the hospital wing

" Albus. Who is she." " Her Minerva is the one and only ruler of all." " No way it's a girl and she is gorgeous."

Serenity POV

" Where am I?" " Young one you are in Hogwarts School Of Withcraft and Wizardary." ' What the heck are they talking about.' " Well scince you are awake then I guess

you are ready to be sorted into a house?" " I...I guess so?" " Good please follow me."

End of Serenity's POV

" Hey we should get going." said Hermione. " Ya you'r right 'mione."

In the Great Hall

" As always the Great Hall was buzing with noise especiallyscince this afternoon. :" Everyone please will you treat your new student with as much respect as you

would treat you'r fellow students." After a long pause he started again. " pleas ewill you come out Mrs. Moon. In less than three seconds all the guys were in love and all

the girls were jealous. She had long beautiful flowing silvery blonde hair in to meatball shaped balls on either side of her head. Along with to pigtails flowing to the ground

ffrom the buns. "Well will you please take a seat so we can sort you into a house."

On The Stool

' Oh My WORD its is a pleasuer to finally meet you you'r highness.' 'The pleasuer is all mine.' ' Well you will be great in any house so you chose.' ' I think I would want to be in .' ' Well I think you are right.' " Well I think you should be in...

kurasgurl: NAHHHHHHHHH Huh I don't think so vote for the couples and what house she should be in. Well Bye for now.


	4. notice please read this

kuarsgurl: Hello people I am sorry for this anocment but I am in the middle of a writers block. I can't think of anything else to write. So any opinions would be greatly appreciated. Soooooooooo sofar the polls are as foolows.

The Guy

Serena/Draco- 7

Serena/Harry-11

Serena/ Fred-0

Serena/Gereoge-1

Serena/Lee-0

Which house

Serena/Gryffindor-5

Serena/Ravenclaw-0

Serena/Hufflepuff-0

Serena/Slytherin-3

kurasgurl: Please any help would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Help

kurasgurl: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait I still don't know what to do with this story. The polls are still open. Please people i ned Ideas PLEASE.

I am literally pulling my hair out over this. I f anyone can help me as a co-writer This would be greatly appreciated.

Here are the polls

Guys

Serena/Harry-16

Serena/Draco-13

Serena/Lee-0

Serena/Fred-0

Serena/George-2

House

Gryyfindor-9

Hufflpuff-1

Ravenclaw-0

Slytherin-5

Please read and reveiw


	6. 5 crazy meeting

kursgurl: Well I really have to thank leogrl45 for this. She gave me the ideas for this chapter' everyone clappses' ' leogrl45 bowses'

Well here are the couples

Hermione and Draco

Ron and Pansy

Harry and Ginny

Serena and Groege

House

Slytherin

Well on with the story

disclaimer: I donot own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4. crazy meetings

"Better be Slytherin!" The entire hall was queit. Greoge was speachless he figured she would be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. " What is the hat thinking.?" asked fred's

twin brother. "I don't know." said groege.'Though she is cute." well everyone les eat." said Dumbledore.

After the feast.

" Hello I am Draco Malfoy" He said as he looked at her in an intense gaze. " Hi I'm Serena." "Well Serena I would be delighted to walk you to your classes." Thank you Draco." On the other side of the room Greoge was glaring daggers at the back of malfoys head.

Next Morning.

"Ohno I am going to be late." All of a sudden she turned a corner and bumped into someone.(Oh who could it be?) " oh I am soooooo sorry" " no problem."It was goerge.

"Well sorry to rush off but I am late for tranfigurations." "You have a whole our. Why don'tI walk you there?" " Oh thank you."

kursagurl: Well do you like it hate it reveiw.

Again thanks for the reveiws.


	7. 6 a little heated makeout session

kurasgurl: Hey sorry it took so long. Well it really has been easier with Leogirl45's help.

LG: Thanks kurasgurl. Well hopefully my stories wil be up too.

kurasgurl,LG: We don't own sailor moon or harry potter but please don't sue us because ya want to..

chapter6: A little heated

"Wow you make joke toys!" "Ya me ad my brother." "Wow I think we are at the classroom Geroge."" huh Oh ya ya we're here."

In the classroom

"Excuse me Miss Moon and Mr Weasley please pay attention." Serena and Goerge we're playing a new game he and fred had invented.

"Now. Scince the two children have decided to join us we shall be learning a new type of magic this year. We will be learning about Lunairian magic.

Does anyone know where the term Lunarian came from." No one raised their hand except for ... " Miss Moon please answer the question."

"The term Lunairian came from the original people who were decidents of Lunairian heritage, but were whipped out by Queen Beryl and ... Oh ya also

lived on the white moon kingdom."

As you could probably guess Mcgonagal(SP.) was shocked. "CLass dismised." Everyone was shocked hey just stared at Mcgonagaal to see if she was joking.

"NOW! Miss Moon I would like to see you in my office now."

In Mconagal's office

"Miss Moon where did you get that kind of information on Lunarians?"" Sorry Proffesore I am really sorry, but I can't answer that." With that said serena left

to find goerge.

Outside

"Hey Serena what did Mcgonagal want?""oh nothing." " So do you know how to fly?" "WHAT! Fly you mean on a broomstick. Well no.""Great I'll teach you. cone on!"

with a lot of pushing and shoveing they finally made it to the broomstick shack(Or whatever you call it)

"So you are going to teach me huh"

"Yup"

"No matter what I say."

" No matter what you say."

"Hn. Fine , but if I fall you are dead."

George Pov

'God is she ever cute!

Wait what am I thinking.

Shes a nice girl.

Shes in Slytheryin

Oh well

Agreed.'

Regular POV

"Are you sure about this?" She said. THey were on the ground on the Quidditch(sp.) feild and She was in front and he was behind her.

Serena POV

'Wow I can't beleive I am this close to him.'

end of pov

Regular Pov

All of a sudden George pushed off the ground hard, and went soaring throug the air.

Serena Pov

"Wow this is beautiful." They were watching the sunsete on the north tower.(awe so romantic. Berleoise from Artisocats: sissy stuff. Sorry wanted o put that in..)

" Not half as pretty as youare serena." I couldn't help but look at those beautiful eyes of his. I felt butterflies in my stomach and all the blood rushing to my cheecks.

Soon our faces were drawing closer...closer...and closer... till

End of chapter

( AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH leo they are trying to kill me ( hides behind leogirl45) I will go on please don't kill me! WWAAHHHHHHHH I am to young to die It

shall go o) ( stikes sailor moon pose)

Regular pov

Their lips locked in a romantic, blissful kiss. They then noticed it was turning dark." We should get back." said serena with a blush on her face I might add."YA we should." George left for the Gryffindor common room and Serena left for the Slytherrin common room.

Slytherin common room

serena was sitting in a chair when she heard something. Then out of the shadows came someone you never guess."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. FFFEEHHHWW. It's only you.

kurasgurl:clifffy. Sorry but I have to keep you intersted. You should e happy it is only 1:08 in the MORNING and this is 7pages long. So reveiw please and look out. I am

on a rool!. (jumps up and down with leogirl45) Couldn't have done itwith outy a girl!


	8. Please read

Hello everyone kurasgurl here. I have am running out of ideas for this story so any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Also, I might discontinue this story so please give me your advice. Lastly, if I do end-up continuing this fic. I would like to know what a mary-sue is so this will not end-up being one. Well that covers most of everything that is going on. Sorry this came late but the computer was having trouble getting online. Well please read this and review.

Thanks again for your support

kurasgurl


End file.
